


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Otters, hand holding, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otters hold hands when they sleep so they don't float away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

"Did you know that otters hold hands when they sleep?" George asked as they lounged in their hotel room. Ringo looked up at him from his newspaper.

"That's cool I guess." Ringo said. "Why do they do that?"

"So that they don't drift away from each other while they sleep." George added. Ringo nodded and looked back at his newspaper. George sighed and stood up. "I'm goin' to bed." With that, he walked off. John, who had been listening to the whole conversation, walked over to Ringo.

"You're clueless." He said. Ringo looked up at John.

"What?"

"You're completely clueless." He added. He laughed, which confused Ringo even more. "Georgie was flirting with you."

"He was not." Ringo said. Paul walked over then and casually flopped down in John's lap.

"He was Ringo. And we know that you've been casting little looks at him from afar." Paul said. Ringo sighed and folded up his newspaper. Paul looked at John real quick before looking back at Ringo. "I'm right, ain't I?"

"Yes." Ringo sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, why don't you take the hint he just gave you dumbass." John said. "That thing about the otters and holding hands. He wants you to hold his." Ringo nodded and stood up. He tossed his newspaper to Paul and headed towards the room that George was staying in. He stopped and turned back towards John, who was whispering something in Paul's ear, which was making him blush.

"You mind switchin' rooms?" He asked. John looked at him with a wicked smile on his face.

"Not at all." His hand disappeared somewhere beneath Paul's clothes and Ringo wasn't sticking around to find out where. He headed into George's room, where the younger guitarist fast asleep in bed. Ringo set down on the edge of John's former bed and pulled off his shoes. He watched George's chest move up and down with sleep before he crawled into the bed beside him and firmly grabbed his hand. George mumbled something and curled closer to Ringo, a small smile appearing on his face.

When John walked into the room later that night to move his bags to Paul's room, he found Ringo holding George like a teddy bear and George with light pink color cheeks.

The End


End file.
